10 songs
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Just something I saw in a Lie to Me fiction and I really liked the idea :  This story contains slash and a brief sexual part at then end, so if you don't like it, don't read it!


**I must apologise as I saw this idea in someone else's story and it was part of a meme and I'm not sure whether it was an exclusive competition style thing or just an idea for everyone but it intrigued me, so I thought I should make one too. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or CSI: NY or any characters mentioned. **

**10 Songs**

_**The Rules: **__  
__1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Pairing: Mac Taylor/Horatio Caine  
Show: CSI: Miami & CSI: New York_

1. Natasha Bedingfield – Touch

Lieutenant Horatio Caine did not believe in love at first sight. He didn't believe you could just look at a person and know you were meant to be with them. Maybe you could feel something for them, but you couldn't love them straight away.  
So when he met Mac Taylor in New York, he felt those funny feelings and told himself firmly to ignore them. He was just reacting to how good looking Mac was – and Mac was very good looking. H enjoyed lovers of both sexes in his bed and he knew a sexy guy when he saw one.  
When the case came to a close, H felt truly sad. Shaking Mac's hand one last time, he felt a spark, a brief connection. Both men looked into each other's eyes deeply. Turning to leave, Mac held him back.  
"Stay. Have dinner. At least for one night. Please?" How could Horatio refuse?

Horatio didn't believe in love at first sight. But maybe he believed in love at first touch. Or he was starting to.

2. Ke$ha – Butterscotch

Mac walked into his home. Closing the door and resting for a moment. It had been a tough day and he was looking forward to sitting down with his lover for a quiet evening. Listening closely, he could hear music coming from the kitchen. Afraid of what he might find, he peeked his head around the doorway. Moving around in a giant mess of baked cakes, flour and sweets was Horatio Caine, listening to Ke$ha.  
'_Boys all want my butterscotch,__ l__ickin' their lips 'cause it's top notch__! __No other bitch got what I got__, m__y butterscotch, butterscotch!'  
_Laughing, Mac strode over to H and spun him round, kissing him lovingly.  
"I guess your as wild in here as you are in our bedroom." He grinned. Horatio only blushed innocently and licked the spoon he'd been cooking with.

3. Nightcore – Open your eyes

Horatio and Mac stood in the middle of the New York street. It was about four in the morning, completely dark and raining heavily. They had been arguing again and Mac hated it. The two were friends, but Mac did not understand the red-head at all. One minute H was just his friend, the next he was flirting with him and hanging off his arm. Mac had been ignoring his behaviour and it had let to this fight now.  
"What do you want me to do H? I don't know what you want from me anymore!"  
"Open your eyes!" Horatio shouted back. "Mac, can't you see I'm in love with you?" And all the strange behaviour, all the fights, all the feelings he'd been having came flooding into his head and lead to that obvious conclusion. Shit. How stupid could he be?  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I'll go back to Miami." Horatio turned to walk back indoors.  
"No wait!" Mac grabbed his friend, turning him round and kissing him. Shocked, H kissed back until they broke apart for air.  
"I don't know if I totally love you yet, or even if I still can love. But I'm willing to try. Consider my eyes opened." Horatio could only laugh with relief and kiss his friend, now lover, again.

4. Maroon 5 – Misery

Standing in the brilliant Florida sunshine, Horatio's hair was on fire, his suit looked perfect and his sunglasses were sitting just right. This was a good thing for onlookers, something nice to look at in the morning. It wasn't such a good thing for Mac. The brunette was in misery, that he had it bad for Horatio and he was sure the red-head would not return the feelings. Sighing, he stepped out to greet his friend. H turned and gave Mac a wicked smile, which nearly made Mac's legs go weak. Keeping his secret didn't seem so bad, as long as he could stare at that sight.

5. Jason Derulo – Whatcha say

When H had walked into the New York crime lab that Christmas, he had not expected to see Stella kissing Mac. He had not expected to see Mac kissing back. And he had not been expecting the massive amount of heartache that came with it. Had Mac forgotten his boyfriend? They didn't live THAT far away from each other! Turning round, H stormed out, oblivious to Mac's shouts for him to wait. The red-head was seriously angry.  
Sitting alone in his favourite café, H felt like punching Mac. This was exactly what he did when the New Yorker walked in. He calmed down a little after that and let Mac explain. Apologise. Beg to be back in Horatio's life. Told H it was just a mistletoe kiss. Horatio didn't believe him, not completely. But as it was this first time, he forgave Mac. It was Christmas after all.

6. Ke$ha – Animal

Mac was in love. Star struck, completely and utterly, by this man who had wormed his way into Mac's bruised and broken heart. Laughing as he ran alongside his new found love, the two raced across central park at Midnight. Reaching the fountain, Mac caught up to his boyfriend and kissed him slowly and passionately.  
"I love you so much." His lover grinned back.  
"I love you too, sexy New Yorker." Grinning, Mac pushed Horatio's sunglasses back up his head so he could kiss his boyfriend again and stare into those beautiful blue eyes. It had been worth daring H to race across central Park at night with those sunglasses on to kiss him like this.

7. Shantelle – Impossible

After the death of two women he had felt love for, Horatio had promised himself he'd never love again, would never ever feel the pain you felt from losing your loved ones again. He tried so hard to ignore Mac Taylor, tried so hard to ignore the signs of love he felt. He tried pushing the boundaries a little, flirting a little. It didn't have to be serious. When he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer, he let the barriers come down. Stupid really, after all he'd worked up to protect himself. Even more stupid when he got his reply.  
"You're a great guy H, but I'm not interested in anybody really. We can be friends though?"  
A great guy. Not good enough though.  
H didn't know what hurt more, being rejected or his own stupid head chanting about how he should never have let someone back into his life.  
It was impossible for him to even consider love again.

8. Nightcore – Drive me crazy

Moving through the mass of dancing bodies, Mac slumped down in an empty stool at the bar. This club was the best he'd been to all evening. Ordering a White Russian, he spun round to watch everyone move and feel. In this place, your age, gender, religion, race or body didn't matter. You just had to dance and feel. Feeling someone tap his arm, he turned back to the bar to see two drinks in front of him. Frowning slightly, the red-headed stranger next to him, explained things.  
"I ordered another one for you. What's your name?" Mac only grinned as he downed both drinks one after the other. A look of impress flashed across the stranger's face.  
"Mac. What's yours?"  
"Horatio. Ready to dance?" Mac grinned. The bedroom would be a better place.

9. Fedde le grand – Put your hands up for Detroit

Why had Mac agreed to let his wild lover drag him across America, to visit Detroit? What was in Detroit that they couldn't have or do in Miami and New York? H wouldn't tell him anything though, simply kept driving and avoiding all of Mac's questions. They finally turned into a small dirt track and drove up to a farm. Getting out of the Hummer, Mac gasped. 2 horses where tethered up, ready for sale. Horatio could only grin as his lover ran over to them, giddy with excitement.  
"Happy anniversary Mac."

10. Muse – Uprising

Kissing, licking, touching, moaning. A sharp bite or slap here and there. The two bodies moved together as one, defying all the rules and hatred that surrounded them, defying their superiors, living wild, free and untamed. It didn't matter if they were alone in the world, because they always had each other. Only death could part them, one could not live without the other. A gasp and low groan echoed around the room. The sex was always good, always needed whether it was messy, rough, passionate or kinky. It joined them together even more. The two finally kissed and climaxed together. Gasping for breath, Mac Taylor turned to kiss his lover, Horatio Caine. Who cared what the rest of the world thought about them? They had each other.

**Sorry if the last one is angsty, the song was not a very good choice for this kind of thing :L and excuse the shortness and little relevance of number 9, I could think of nothing for that song.  
Hope you enjoyed! Review please :)**


End file.
